Three Girls, One Rachel: The Re-Up
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: Rachel is not a normal girl. She has a cock. Plus she is having sex with Brittany, Quinn and Santana. What happens when they all get pregnant? Find out in Three Girls, One Rachel. Faberrittana. G!P Rachel. Puckleberry and Cherry friendship. Pucktana siblings.
1. The Beginnings

**I am writing a new story, its a G!P fan fiction, which features Rachel and the unholy trinity. Rachel was born with a penis and is currently in a relationship with Brittany, but has a secret relationship with Quinn and later on in the story, Rachel also gets with Santana. Everything seems fine until things take a turn for the worst for Rachel. Tune in to find out what happens. Please read and review.**

**Also, special thanks to Born To Be A Writer 121 who is my BETA and who co-wrote this. Thanks!**

* * *

Rachel is a self proclaimed bad-ass with a 8" strike zone that all the girls loves the ride. Rachel was indeed a lesbian with a penis. When she was born the doctors thought she was a boy, but it turned out that she was an inter-sex baby. Rachel had a hard time accepting that she was different. She just wanted to be like every other girl. Its wasn't until she was 13 years when she thought she fell in love with this girl named Bethany Gonzales. She was the Head Cheerio and a senior and convinced Rachel that she liked her and after they had sex, Bethany never talked to Rachel again and that broke her heart. Since that day Rachel built her walls up higher then the Great Wall of China. Rachel and her best friends Mike, Finn and Puck adapted to the "I don't give a fuck" mentality. There popularity grew higher then ever when they joined the football team and pretty much fucked every girl they seen. They were 3 of the baddest motherfuckers in school. They did what they wanted, whenever they want to and didn't give a damn what others had to say about it.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_

The last couple of years had been a blast. My boys and I have been ruling the halls of McKinley since freshmen year. We went to the sickest parties and fucked the hottest girls. There were 3 girls I wanted and never could get with: The unholy trinity. That is until I worked my magic on Brittany and lets just say her panties dropped quicker then a deck of cards. Brittany's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Baby I need you so bad right now." Brittany says as I lay on top of her. We were in the better of a hot and heavy make out session.

"Is that right."

"Yeah baby I'm so fucking wet for you." I put my hand inside her panties and hell yeah, she is hella fucking wet for me.

"Lets see what we can do about that." We undressed each other and I line myself up with Brittany's entrance and I thrust into her hard and fast.

"Ohhh baby yes...Just like that." She moans loudly and I thrust faster into her.

"Damn baby...your so fucking tight around my dick." I grab her left leg and put it over my shoulder and began to thrust deeper into her.

"Oh my God baby you are so deep...Oh so fucking good baby...Please don't stop."

"Ohhh fuck you feel so damn good." I said hitting it harder and faster then before.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, I can feel it baby … I'm almost there. Fuck me harder baby..." I pound into her and I put her leg back down and she wraps them around my waist as I move my hips from left to right hitting her G-Spot every time. Brittany arches her back and starts scratching the fuck out of my back, but its cool...I continue to pound in and out of her.

"Baby I'm so close...Holy shit..." Brittany moans even louder and thats make me glad that were alone. I thrust into her faster and faster... She arches her back again and her mouth forms the perfect "O" as her orgasm washes over her like a title wave crashing to the shore.

"OOOHHHH FFFUUUCCKKK RRRRAAACCCHHHEEELLLL!" She screams my name and I keep thrusting into her to help her ride out her orgasm and that pushes me over the edge.

"OHHH FFFUUUCCKK!" I scream in her neck as I cum so deep inside her. I pull out and lay next to her. I close my eyes trying to catch my breath. Damn that was so fucking good.

"Wow." I say and I look at her and she was knocked out. I fucked her into unconsciousness...I smirk as I get out of bed and put my clothes back on and I walk out of her house.

~An Hour Later~

I was on the basketball court with my boys playing two on two. Puck passes me the ball and asks,

"So, where were you? I called like 40 minutes ago." I smirk.

"Fucking Brittany into unconsciousness."

"For real?"

"Hell yeah. I had her screaming my name and begin' for my shit."

"My Lez-Bro!" Puck exclaimed as he gave me a high five along with Mike and Finn.

"You are my idol!" Finn said.

"You guys are crazy. You guys get as much pussy as I do."

"Not me anymore, I haven't been with any others girls since Tina." Puck makes a whipping sound and we all laugh even Mike. I was about to say something when my cell phone rings and I look at the name and I smirk cause seeing her name on my caller ID means only one thing...Booty Call!

"Hello?"

"Hey its me Quinn."

"What's up?"

"I just off the phone with Brittany and she was telling me how you laid it on her. She gave me the blow by blow and now I so fucking wet and horny. My pussy is throbbing for you baby."

"Oh yeah. Tell me how bad you want it."

"So fucking bad baby. I just put my finger deep inside me...But mmm baby it can't go as deep as your big ass dick can...I just took it out...Mmmm I taste so good...Baby do you want a taste?" Yep I'm getting hard. I can already tell.

"Oh okay don't trip I'm on my way."

"Hurry up or I'll have to finish the job myself."

"I said I'm on my way...Now chill."

"Okay hurry baby."

"Bye." I said hanging up.

"Booty Call?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, you know how I do."

"Yeah, I feel you!" I get into my car and drive to Quinn's house. I've been cheating on Brittany with Quinn for a while now, yeah its wrong, but I just can't help myself. Quinn is just so damn sexy. I pull up to her house and go up to her door and she opens the door and yanks me inside. I kick the door shut

"Damn baby you really this."

"You tell me." She grabs my hand and sticks it inside her panties and I feel how wet she is. My dick just got even harder.

"Fuck you so wet Q."

"I'm going to suck you up and ride your dick...until you're begging me to stop." I smile.

"Hey you won't get any complaints from me, but it will be you that going to be begging me stop."

"Really you think so?"

"I know so."

"How's that?"  
"I have a 8" strike zone that never fails to have you screaming my name."

"We'll see who's screaming who's name." She says she drops my pants and pushes me on the couch.

"Damn you so hard baby." She get on her knees in front of me and take the head of my dick into her mouth and sucks on it. I throw my head back as I close my eyes getting ready enjoy my blow job. My

hands fly to her blond hair.

"Mmm you taste so good baby." Quinn then takes all of me, bobbing her head up and down. Oh fuck she's screw driving my shit...I fucking love her mouth. She take it out and licks the sides of my dick and then deep throat my shit.

"Thats right suck my dick." I say thrusting my hips up and then I start fucking her mouth.

"Thats right baby fuck my dirty mouth." Thats just what I did. I held her head in place and fucked her mouth.

"Oh shit I'm coming and you better drink all my cum and waste nothing." I say as I cum down her throat and she swallows all that I have to give. Once I was done she ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and use some mouth wash. She returned and climbed on top of me. She lowers herself down on me and starts grinding up and down and she then starts bouncing on my dick.

"Oh shit your so fucking tight Q." I say holding her hips, so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh baby you feel so damn good. Oh yeah baby I can't get enough your dick." I lift her hips a bit and start thrusting in her faster and faster. I let her hips go and she starts bouncing harder and harder on my dick.

"Oh shit baby, your dick feels amazing inside me...you fill me up so good...Turn me over and fuck me from behind...Not my ass though." She gets off me and gets on all fours on the floor. I hold her hips and pound the hell of her pussy and smacking her ass along the way.

"Oh Rachel don't stop...Please oh God...I'm so fucking fucking close."

"Yeah, you like me hitting from the back like this?" I say going harder and faster.

"Yes, Oh God YES!"

"Cum for me Quinn and when you do you better scream my name." I keep pounding into her and I starts to move my hips in a circular motion, hitting her G-Spot every time.

"OHHHH GGGGOOOODDD RRRRRAAAACCCCHHHHEEEELLLLL!" Quinn screams as her orgasm hits her so hard it rendered her speechless. I keep going and until I cum deep inside her.

"FUUCCCKK!" I pull out of her and lay down next to her.

"That was amazing Rach."

"Yeah it was."

"You want to spend the night?"

"Sorry I can't but I'll see you at the party tomorrow night." I said getting up and putting my clothes back on. I kiss her lips.

"I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah okay." With that said I went home and took a shower and went to bed.

~The Next Day At The Party~

The party started at 8:45 and I didn't get there until 9:30pm. Everyone knows you never arrive at a party on time. When I walked in I saw Brittany on the dance floor doing her thing. I can't hate though my girl can dance. I walked in the kitchen and made a b-line straight for the alcohol.

"My lez-bro what's up?" Puck said obliviously drunk off his ass.

"Nothing just trying to get my drink on is all."

"I feel you...Well here drink up." He said handing me a drink. Normally I would never accept a drink I didn't make or seen being made, but this is my boy. I've known Noah since the 1st grade. I trust him with my life, and he knows I would end his if he ever tried anything like that.

"Thanks."

"Your girls out there tearing up the dance floor."

"I know my girl got moves." I walk over to her and grab her waist and she started dance on me until Santana asks to speak with me.

"Rachel can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah, lets go upstairs and talk." I walked upstairs with Santana and when we went inside one of the rooms and closed the door I asked,

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing...I just want you so bad." She said kissing me and I kissed her back and her hands moved down to my belt and she undo it and my zipper. She pushed my pants and boxers down around my ankles. Then pushed me on the bed as she pulled her panties down and kept her skirt on. There was no need for me to get ready. I was already rock hard. Santana Lopez is by far the hottest girl I have ever seen in my life and that fact I'm about to fuck her is all I need for my dick to be super hard. Although I do feel a little guilty, I mean she is Puck's sister. That was one thing he asked when I told him I lost my virginity and that was not to sleep with his sister. Then when I went on sleeping every girl I seen, again he asked not to fuck his sister. He was my best friend and the lease I could do was respect his wishes.

"Hey Santana I...Holy shit you're tight." I began to say, but was cut off when she lowers herself on my dick.

"Santana I..." I tried again and she started moving. Whatever will power I had left inside of me was gone the minute she started moaning my name.

"Oh Rachel you feel better then I could have ever imagined."

"Santana we need to do this fast and quietly okay?"

"Okay...damn...mmm..." She rides my dick faster and faster.

~15 Minutes Later~

"Oh my God Rachel I'm so close... Baby just a little more."

"Me too...Come on San cum for me." I said flipping her over after I kick my shoes and pants completely off, I pounding in and out of her.

"I'm coming..." I kissed her as her orgasm rocked so hard...she didn't think she would have the ability to walk straight. Then again that wouldn't be a problem. People would just assume she was drunk. I cum deep inside her moments later. I pull out of her and lay next to her.

"Come on Santana we better get downstairs for people start looking for us." I said as I hurried up and put on my boxers and pants and re-buckled my belt.

"Okay yeah you're right." Once she put her underwear on. I walked into the bathroom that was attached to the room and thank God the room belonged to a girl and I toss Santana body spray and I put on a different one.

"What's this for?" She asked doing her hair.

"The sex smell."

"Oh right yeah...Thanks."

"No problem." Once our hair was under control and we smelt good, we walked back downstairs and was immediately stopped by Brittany.

"Hey S where have you been? And why were you coming downstairs with Rachel?"

"B I had a head ace, because I drunk to much and Rachel took me to a room so I could lay down."

"You were waiting for a half an hour to make sure she was okay?" Really you choose now to use your brain.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about okay. I had to make sure she didn't throw or anything. I was just being a good friend."

"Whats that body spray you have on." Fuck my life!

"Brittany I can't believe you forgot you brought me this body spray...Forbidden Romance. Lord Tubbington told you I would like it, so you brought and I did like it remember baby?" Please buy this.

"Oh yeah I remember then we made love, because it was the anniversary of our first date." Thanks God!

"Right." Wait what? The night we had sex was our anniversary? That slipped my mind. Puck looked at me then back at Santana, then back at me again. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Tell you didn't fuck my sister?"

"I didn't fuck your sister, she honestly wasn't feel good and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"You telling me the truth right?"  
"I promise. I wouldn't do that to you man."

"Okay then lets get our drink on. There so\me fine ass bitches here tonight and I need my lez-bro to run an interference for me."

"Hey now what kind of a lez-bro would I be, if I didn't help my fellow bro get laid?"

"Not a good one."

"You're right lets get you laid." We did our normal thing...Where I would talk to a girl and he would come and take her from me and I would walk away, so he could seem all bad-ass. It worked every time, it really never fails. After I get Puck some girls number, he walks upstairs with one and turns to me and shot me the slam dunk sign...basically saying he's about to score. I shake my and do the same pointing at Brittany." He nods his head and turn back around disappears around the corner. I walk up to Brittany and say,

"Baby, I'm going home are you coming?"  
"No, I'm spending the night with Quinn and Santana. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Keep an eye on her Q and S." I say to Santana and Quinn, who was sitting next to her.

"We got her." 5 minutes or so later, after saying goodbye to my boys, I was heading out the door when I saw some boy pushing up on Brittany and Santana and Quinn were no where to be seen. I walked back over to her.

"Hey baby I forgot, didn't you promise me...We could have tonight just for us?"

"Oh yeah...I'm sorry my girlfriend and I are leaving." Brittany tells the boy and grabs her arm and that pissed me. You don't put your fucking hands on my girlfriend.

"You're not going anywhere until I SA..." I punched the guy in the face as hard as I could before he could even finish his sentence and I laid him out with just one punch...Yep put that motherfucker to sleep. I grabbed Brittany and we left. I text Puck to find Santana and Quinn, because there were some drunk asshole all over Brittany and I couldn't find them.

"I was just talking to them 5 minutes ago, where the hell could they have gone that fast?"

"I don't know they said they would be right back." I drove us to my house and Brittany changed into her Pajamas and I only sleep in my boxers and my wife beater, so I just took my clothes off. We got into bed, when I got a text from Puck,

"From Puck: I got Q and San, don't worry there fine and I'm taking Quinn home with me and San."

"To Puck: Okay thanks man."

"From Puck: No problem...See you tomorrow."

"To Puck: Okay, hey did you get laid?"

"From Puck: No, I was in the middle of a BJ when I got your text."

"To Puck: Shit my bad bro."

"From Puck: Its cool man...My sister and Quinn's safety was more important then getting my dick sucked."

"To Puck: Aww Puck has a soft side."

"From Puck: You would have done the same and don't even lie. By the way I'm still a bad-ass."

"To Puck: I believe you."

"From Puck: Whatever, see you tomorrow."

"To Puck: Okay." With that said I placed my phone on my side table and went to sleep.


	2. All Rachel's Mistakes

**Thank you for all the reviews, followers and favorites. Here's the new chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

**3 weeks later**

_**Brittany's POV **_

I wasn't feeling to good, as a matter if fact I haven't been feeling to well for a long time. After I had a talk with Lord Tubbington he said I should go to the doctors. At first I though he was crazy, why would I need to bother some doctors, because of a stomach ache, but to make him happy I went anyways. My mother drop me off and said to call her when I was done. She had to take my little sister to her soccer game. I walked into the doctor's office and checked myself in and then sat down waiting for my turn.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Brittany S. Pierce." The nurse called out. I got up and went into the back room waiting for my doctor to arrive. About 5 minutes later he came in with a clip board.

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Pierce?"

"I think I'm sick."

"Uh huh...Do you have a boyfriend Ms. Pierce?"

"I have a girlfriend, but she has a penis."

"So she's inter-sexed?"

"I think thats the name for it...So, yeah she's inter-sexed."

"Are you sexually active Ms. Pierce?"

"Yes."

"So, if I gave you a test, what do you think will happen?"

"I'd fail because I didn't study and I'm not good at pop quizzes. Usually, I would copy off of Kurt's paper or either Finn or my cat Lord Tubbington would help me." I said.

"Okay..." He said with a confused look on his face as he handed me 4 what look like plastic sticks.

"What are they?" I ask.

"There pregnancy tests Ms. Pierce. Were going to see if you're pregnant."

"I don't know how to take a pregnancy test."

"Just go into the bathroom and take off the plastic cap and pee on these 4 test. Then place the caps back on and wait 3 minutes and then show me the results okay?"

"Okay." I walked into the bathroom and did as I was told. I waited for 3 minutes and I looked and saw 2 blue lines on each of the test. I walked out and showed the doctor and he wrote some things down, before tossing the test in the trash then looked at me and said,

"Well Ms. Pierce congratulations are in order, because you are pregnant."

"Seriously?"

"Yes you are about 4 weeks I would say."

"Thanks." I left the office after getting some prescriptions the doctor said I have to take so the baby could be healthy and strong. I walked outside and text my mother that I was ready to go and then I sat down and waited for her to arrive.

* * *

_******Quinn's POV**_

I waited patiently in the doctor's office awaiting the results of my blood test, which I don't know why I had to take one in the first place. I just wanted to know why I had been feeling so sick for the past 3 weeks, but I took the blood test anyways. I just really hope I'm okay. The doctor came in about 15 minutes later with her chart in her hand. She looked up at me, after taking a seat and said,

"I have your results."

"Why are you looking like that? Am I sick? Am I dying? Come on doctor give to me straight." I said starting to panic.

"Well Ms. Fabray the results show that you are pregnant around 3 ½ weeks." She must be joking.

"Stop joking and tell me my real results!" I said getting irritated, how dare she make a joke like that.

"Ms. Fabray I regret to inform you that I am in no way joking. You are 100% pregnant and as I said before you are 3 ½ weeks along. I am sorry if this was not what you wanted to hear, but its happening." I shook my head still not believing I was pregnant.

"But I haven't had sex si..." I cut myself when realization wash over me as I remembered having sex with Rachel a few weeks ago.

"Thanks." I say having no reason to second the doctor any longer. It was true and I was pregnant.

"You're welcome...Here take this and get it filled it would be good to take them once a day to make sure the baby is healthy and strong." She hands me a prescription paper. I take and place it in my purse and walk out of her office. I can't believe I'm pregnant with Rachel's baby. I have no choice but to raise this child, but I can't help feeling that might be the wrong thing to do. I have a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

I hate doctors offices. Everything is white and smells like ass crack on hot sunny day. So, I haven't been feeling well and honestly I think I might be pregnant. Dear lord I hope not, because Puck would kill me and Rachel. A nurse comes though the door as I sit there playing with my hair and says,

"Santana Lopez?" She asks looking around and I get up and follow her in to the back room.

"Yeah, don't be saying that shit that loud. I don't need all of Lima knowing I'm seeing a OBGYN." I say with an attitude. I've had one for days, I even snapped at Puck this morning when he took the last bit of bacon at breakfast. I threaten to cut his balls off if he took the last of the orange juice. To say he was scared was an understatement.

"Umm Ms. Lopez please follow me and your doctor should be in momentarily."

"Okay, thank you." I waited for about 10 minutes for doctor to come in and I was losing my patience.

"Ms. Lopez what seems to be problem?"

"Well its about time you showed up, I think I might be pregnant."

"Okay have you been sexually active recently?"

"Oblivious if I think I'm pregnant." I looked like he was Finn Hudson.

"Okay well lets do an ultrasound to make sure, please raise up your shirt. This jelly is going to be cold." I roll my eyes as I lay down on the bed and raise my shirt up as he puts the jelly on my stomach and then moving the stick around my belly. Then suddenly I hear a heart beat...My God I'm pregnant. Oh someone shoot me already.

"Ms. Lopez, It appears that you were correct in your assumption. You are indeed pregnant."

"How far along am I?"

"I would say about 3 weeks." Yep thats sounds about right. The last time I had sex was with Rachel 3 weeks ago at a house party some cheerio hosted.

"Here's a prescription, please get it filled and take one everyday to keep the baby healthy and strong."

"Okay." I said taking the slip of paper and walking out of the office thinking I am so fucked!

* * *

** One Week Later**

_**Rachel's POV**_

I've been busy lately with the playoff coming so soon, I really haven't had time to spend with Brittany or any other girl for that matter. Now all of a sudden I get 3 urgent messages from Q, B and S. Oh my God what if they told Brittany I was sleeping with them. No, that couldn't be it. I know what it is...they want some of this dick...I have to be honest, its been like a week since I had sex and I sure could use some right now. I open my messages on my phone and read Brittany's first.

"From Brittany: Babe we need to talk about something important."

"To Brittany: Okay come over."

"From Brittany: Okay be there soon."

"To Brittany: Okay." I open up Santana's next.

"From Santana: Rachel something happened and I don't know if its good or bad. Call me when you get this please its important."

"To Santana: I'll call you when Brittany leaves."

"From Santana: Okay." I had to admit I was getting a little nervous...I took a deep breath and opened up Quinn's message.

"From Quinn: Call me now its important."

"To Quinn: I'll call you when Brittany leaves and off the phone with Santana."

"From Quinn: Whatever!" Once I put my phone down, the door bell rang and when I opened the door Brittany was there with tears in her eyes. I pull her into my arms and hold her while she cried. See I can be a good girlfriend when I want to be. When she calms down and I sit down with her on my couch.

"Now tell me what's got you so upset." She looks up at me and says,

"I'm Pregnant. I'm Sorry."

"Hey its okay...don't worry about it baby...everything is going be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am." She kisses and say she'll see me at school tomorrow and goes home. I called Santana.

"Rachel are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here...Whats up?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay what is it?"

"I'm pregnant and its yours" I'm sorry what? She did not just say she's pregnant...Now I'm mother of two...Fuck my life! I say closing may eyes.

"Rachel are you still there?"

"Yes I'm still here."

"I'm sorry." Santana breaks down and crys.

"Hey please don't cry everything will be okay, I promise."

"You're not mad?" Mad...No but I am dead. When Puck finds out I impregnated his little sister...He will in fact end our friendship and then my life.

"No, I'm not mad San. I'm just surprised is all."

"Well I'm tired, so I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, I'll see you then." After I hung with Santana...I called Quinn praying to God she doesn't tell me she's pregnant as well.

"Hello?"

"Hey Q its me." Well she isn't crying so this is a good sign.

"I hate you...You got me pregnant...What the hell am I suppose to do now?" God hates me! I'm sure of it. I used condoms and I...Oh my God I didn't use condoms...What the fuck was I thinking?

"Rachel!"

"I'm sorry, I'm still here and don't worry we'll get through this."

"I hate you! I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry what more can I say?"

"You could have worn a condom dip-shit."

"And you could have been on the fucking Pill!" I yell back at her and she hangs up in my face. 3 weeks ago I was happy...I finally slept with the unholy trinity and now I'm in way too fucking deep. How the hell am suppose to take care of 3 woman and 3 babies? I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I am. I refuse to be a dead beat dad or mom. Tomorrow sure will be one hell of a day. I walked to my room and takes my clothes off and go to sleep.

* * *

**2 months later**

Things haven't gotten better for me, in fact things are worst. Quinn isn't talking to me. Brittany broke up with me and Santana is basically the only one that's being nice to me. A side from her mood swings, she's actually okay. Puck still doesn't know which I'm thankful for, but knowing my luck, this once last. Not with Santana starting to show a bit. I walk into school and saw Brittany at her locker, so I walked up to her and said,

"Hey B how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I went to the doctors and I got a picture of our baby and heard the heart beat."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, but when its time to know what gender our child will be, could you please call me?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Do you want a picture. I got one for you."

"Yes I would love one...Thanks." Brittany hands me the ultrasound picture. I look at my baby and smile.

"I'm about 12 weeks." Brittany says.

"Just say 3 months Britt."

"I can't believe I'm this long." Brittany said excitedly

"I know, it doesn't seem that long does it?"

"No."

"What do you wanna have?"

"It really doesn't really matter to me, as long as you and the baby are health, then I'm happy. But if I had to choose I'd say I would want a girl."

"Cool, I'll see you later."

"Okay." I said as she skipped down the hallway to her next class.

I notice Quinn was crying, but she made sure no one saw her doing it, but I saw it and I decided to see whats up with her.

"Are you okay? I hope you're not stressing, because that's not good for the baby." I whispered and Quinn shrugs her shoulders and says,

"I don't care, Rachel! I never wanted this baby in the first place!"

"Well I do!" I shout back at her.

"I don't care what you want, you're not carrying this baby, I am and this is my decision not yours!''

"Yeah, but this is just as much your decision as it is mine, you couldn't be pregnant without me!''

"Perhaps not, but I can do this pregnancy and raise this baby without you." Quinn says as she storms away from me and Santana comes up to me. So far Brittany was the only pleasant one I seen today and looking at the look on Santana's face it isn't going to change.

"Hey hobbit."

"Hey Santana… What's up?"

"I need some money."

"For what?" I ask.

"The baby you dumb-ass" Santana says.

"Why?" I asked

"Because this is your baby too and he or she is stressing the fuck out of me and its making me eat a lot." Little did we know, Puck was listening to our whole conversation and the world as I knew was about to end.

"Santana, you're 2 months right?''

"Yeah and so what, I'm still hungry, this is still your baby and I still need some money.'' She says and I dig in my pockets and give her 50 dollars.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome San." Puck walks up to us and kicks me in the balls. I fall the ground in pain.

"You got my sister pregnant, after you promise you wouldn't fuck her." I stand up and he kicks me again and I just decided to stay down clutching my balls.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to get pregnant."

"You promised!" he yell as he was about to punch me.

"Puck stop! I slept with Rachel, because I wanted too, so stop hitting her."

"You are dead to me...You me asshole DEAD!" He kicks me again before storming down the hall. Santana helps me and says,

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Santana apologizes to me for Puck, because I knew Puck never would not in a million years.

"Santana its okay really, I mean I can't blame him for being protective of you."

"But he's being too protective."

"He's just being a big brother and I'm pretty sure he's not going to let me around you anymore."

"He can't tell me what to do, he's not my father got dammit! You're going to be in my life whether he likes it or not and I don't give a fuck if he doesn't. You're this baby's other mother and he will not keep you out of this baby's life. I'm my own person and I can do whatever the f..." I interrupted Santana by pressing my lips to hers. She was shocked, but kissed me back. I know we shouldn't be doing this, especially in school, but I don't care, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. When I pulled back, Santana's eyes were still closed.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be." She said kissing me again, before walking off to class when the bell ranged... I can still feel her lips on mine. I walk to class thinking,

"I really need to rethink my life and how I've treated people. I'm now going to be a mother of 3 children and I really need to step up to the plate and take care of my children and there mothers rather Quinn and Puck likes it or not. I'm here to stay and I will be in my kids lives and no one is going to stop me. Even if I have to beat the shit out of Puck, I will see my baby and that's a fucking promise." I walk into my class and sit down and Puck gets up and moves to another seat and I'm now sitting next to that creepy ass Jew-fro kid and all I can think is...FUCK MY LIFE!


	3. Now They Know

So, the last few days have been nothing, but pure hell for me. Quinn and I can't talk for 5 seconds without her biting my head off for saying the wrong thing. Brittany used to be the only one I wanted to talk too, but not anymore. She won't even say two words to me, which is weird because since we broke up everything seemed fine. Don't even get me started on Santana. She is playing me hot and cold. She wants to be all hugging and kissing me in the janitors closet one minute and she would be yelling at me the next. Its moments like these when I really start to hate my dick but it's my fault I should have worn a condom. Here I was sitting in my third period class and the bell finally ranged, but when I left my class and entered the hallways, I was met by a slap to my face by none other than Brittany herself.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I don't..." Before I could finish my sentence Santana walks up and slaps me.

"What the fuck did I do?"

"You know what the fuck you did Rachel."

"I wish someone will tell and stop..." I get cut off yet again and this time it's Quinn slapping me in the face.

"I fucking hate you."

"One of you better start fucking talking and I mean now. Why the fuck did three of you slap me?"

"You know." Brittany yelled at me.

"If I knew Brittany, I wouldn't be asking." I see Puck walking towards me and I swear I will beat the fuck out of him if touches me, but then I see an evil smirk appear on his face.

"Puck you hit me and I promise I'll fuck you up."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Try me Puck. Hit and see what I do you." I say glaring at him.

"I know why they're all pissed at you."

"How the hell do you know?"

"I'm the cause of it."

"What does that mean?"

"You see, I told Santana, Quinn and Brittany how you got all of them pregnant."

"I thought you already knew Brittany."

"Why would you think that?"  
"You broke up with me. I thought you knew about Quinn and Santana, and that was the reason you ended our relationship."

"I broke up with you, because you cheated on me with Quinn. Lord Tubbington told me you were cheating and it was with Quinn."

"Okay, yeah I did cheat on you with Quinn and Santana. The only thing I can say is that I'm so sorry for hurting you … all of you and I promise I will be there for my children."

"You will not be in this child's life at all." Puck says.

"You can go to hell Puck. You didn't get her pregnant okay, I did and I have every right to be in my child's life and if you have problem with that, we could always settle it right here and now... I'm ready whenever you are."

"Puck you can't tell Rachel she can't in the baby's life, I can but I won't because it's not fair to our child. But as for us Rachel that's over and there will never be an us. You fucked that up."

"Can I call you later and we can talk about this?"

"No!" Puck said for her.

"I'm getting sick of you trying to play like you're so much better than me. When everyone in this school knows we as in you and me are the biggest players in this school. Yeah I fucked many girls and I hurt most of them and I am sorry about that. But I can't change my past, but I can let go and start my future. But you Puck you never going to change until you're walking in my shoes!"

"So, now hallmark card. I don't give a fuck what you got to say, and for the record I am nothing like you...for one I keep my promises and I know how to wrap up my dick."

"You never keep your promises ever. You promise these girls the world and then throw them out like trash, oh what a golden boy you are."

"Oh what the fuck ever, all I know is better stay away from my sister!"

"If I don't...Then what are you going to do about it?" I getting in his face and before he could say something Mike comes running up and standing between us.

"Come on guys you're best friends what girl or problem this is about, I'm sure we can get over it."

"No we can't." Puck and I said in union and he walked down the hall way dragging Santana alone with him. Brittany left and Quinn was only there.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know...but I don't want this baby."

"Damn Quinn!"

"You can't be mad at me for not wanting this baby."

"Yes I can and I am. You're completely shouting me out of my own child's life."

"It's my decision Rachel! What are you not getting about that? This baby is inside of me not you. If I want to terminate the pregnant I can, if I want to give this baby up for adoption I can and if I want to keep my baby then I can. The point that I'm trying to get across to you to you is that this is not your decision Rachel...Its mine and I will do what I want with this baby."

"Quinn this is my baby too, I have some say in the matter."

"You can say anything you would like to say, however, it will fall on deaf ears. This is hard for me, so just leave me the hell alone and let me make the right one." With that said she walked down the hall to her next class. Mike looked at me confused.

"I thought Santana was your baby-mama."

"She is as well as Quinn and Brittany."

"Damn man um Congratulations?"

"Thanks, but I have nothing to celebrate...Quinn wants to kill my baby or give it away, Puck is forbidding me to see my child and I know I'm going to have to fight him and Brittany well I don't even know about her. When did my life turn upside down?"

"When you decided... "I'm going to sleep with the unholy trinity and not wear condoms." or something like that." He said mocking my voice and hit on the arm.

"Hey I don't talk like that."

"Still man you should have worn condoms."

"Yeah, I know and I'm trying to do the right thing...I just doesn't seem like they care."

"Rach..."

"Maybe I should stop trying and leave them all alone, like they asked. Quinn was right what I have to say doesn't matter anyways."

"Rachel your opinion does matter."

"To who? You know why I slept with girl after girl with or without condoms?" Mike shook his head no.

"I was told when I younger that I would never be able to have children. The doctor said my sperm count was too low to conceive a child or it would extremely difficult to do so. Then I get 3 of the most beautiful girls in school pregnant, which I know was wrong and I can't partake any of my children's lives, I mean do you know how much that hurts? But I guess its what I get for sleeping with all those girls and the treating them like trash. I guess karma is finally catching up with me."

"But Rach..."

"I'm going home, you can make fun of me tomorrow for sounding and acting so unbadass. I just can't deal with this right now."

"Rachel you have a lot more classes, plus the last two classes we have together and its mid-terms week." Oh fuck me, I forgot it was mid-terms week also known as hell week.

"Okay I'll stay just don't expect me to care."

"Oh come on you can even cheat off me so you'll get a good grade."

"Okay fine."

"That's my girl now cheer up and let's go." He has a big smile on his face, which makes me smile in return.

"Something is seriously wrong with you."

"Yeah of course it is … I'm friends with you."

"You dick."

"Yes I have one." He says smiling again and shook my head push him down the hall. I have to admit I feeling a little better, but maybe I should just give up. I just can't win with these girls. I'll still try but it will be no use, that I'm quite sure of.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking forever to upload this chapter but here it goes. Special thanks to Born To Be A Writer121, my BETA for this story. Thank you so much for all your help!**


	4. Ultrasounds

**Sorry for taking forever with the new redo chapter! I'm sorry but anyways, here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. Also, special thanks to my BETA, Born To Be A Writer121! Although written mainly by Born To Be A Writer121, I did add a few of my own things here and there to the chapter as well as edit some parts!  
**

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

Okay so, today is the day I find out the gender of my children. Santana and I are not even on speaking terms. To tell you the truth, I'm not on speaking terms with any of my baby-mommas. I'm not off to a good start either, I say that because, I'm running late to Brittany's ultrasound appointment. I pull up to the doctors office, put the car in park, get out, and literally run into the waiting room. I find Brittany looking at a magazine.

"Hey Britt, did I miss anything?" She looks up at me and frowns.

"Well I had my vitals done, and I'm healthy on that aspect and now I'm waiting to see the doctor."

"Thanks good, so what are hoping for?"

"I want a girl personally, but I'll be happy with a boy too."

"What if you have a boy and a girl?" Brittany's eyes widen a bit.

"Don't say that...Having one is enough. How the hell would you handle 4 screaming babies?"

"I would make due, but I was only joking."

"Yeah, really funny." Brittany says as she rolls her eyes at me.

"Brittany S. Pierce?" A nurse with a clip board in her hand searches the waiting room.

"I'm right here." Brittany says as she gets up and I walk into the room with them.

"Okay, so you want to know the gender of your child is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Will the father be joining us?"

"I'm right here." I say a bit annoyed, until I realize that she doesn't know I'm intersexed.

"No, I meant the real father. The one who impregnated her."

"I am intersexed. I have a fully functional penis and I do have the ability to get girls pregnant." I explained.

"Yeah no kidding, so how are your other baby-mommas?" Brittany asked bitterly.

"Okay, I take it you two aren't together, am I correct in my assumption?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, we are no longer together, because someone don't like condom, and has a problem with being faithful to one person."

"Brittany, how many times do I have to say, how sorry I am for hurting you?"

"Until you can rewind time and not had sexy times and impregnated my best friends. Until you are able to do that, then we have nothing to say to each other."

"You know I can't do that."

"Oh well." I roll my eyes at her.

"Okay, well the doctor should be in at any moment to do the ultrasound."

"Thanks."

"No, problem...I know you guys didn't ask for my opinion, but as a newly single mother, I think you guys should at lease be friends for your child's sake. The baby should not come into the world with you guys hating each other. Trust me it only hurts the kids."

"Thanks." The nurse nods her head and leaves.

"Britt she's right."

"I know, but we can't be friends right now. Maybe towards the end of my pregnancy. But I need space from you."

"You're having my baby though."

"I know, and I'll let you know when the appointments are, but other then that, I don't want to see you." I I sighed and the doctor came in and instructed Brittany to lay back on the bed and raise her shirt as he hooked up the machine.

"This will be cold." He places the cold gel on her stomach and moves the stick around.

"That tickles." The doctor smiles at her and childlike behavior.

"Okay, well congratulations you are having a girl."

"Wow, I'm having a daughter."

"Yep, and two others as well." I let out a frustrated breath.

"Yes, I have 3 kids okay, thats never going to change. I don't need you reminding me."

"I didn't need you breaking my heart. I didn't need you fucking my best friends. I wish I never met you. I will love my daughter, but I wish you wasn't her other mother." Okay that hurts.

"I'll be back with the copies." The doctor as he left the room.

"I'll text you the names I think of."

"Okay." I say completely defeated looking down. Brittany wraps the gel off her stomach with the towel, the nurse left for her. Then she gets up and walks out of the room.

* * *

**5 minutes later:**

The doctor come back into the room and is confused as to where Brittany went.

"Where did Ms. Pierce go?"

"She had to leave, I'll make sure she gets the copies." He nods his head and hands them to me.

"This is also for her, its a prescription for prenatal vitamins. She must take one every day." I took the slip.

"One more thing, she has an appointment in 8 weeks okay."

"Okay, thanks." I said as walked outside and text Brittany.

**To Brittany:**

_You left the pictures and you're due back in 8 weeks. Plus your prescription. I'll put it in for you, just go get in about an 1 hour or so._

**From Brittany:**

_Okay, and thanks._

**To Brittany:**

_Sure no problem._

I placed my phone in my pocket and opened my car door, turned it on and made my way to Wal-Green's.

* * *

**20 minutes later:**

After I dropped off Brittany's prescription, I went to my next ultrasound appointment. This time with Quinn. Lets see how this goes. I put the car in park, got out car and walked inside only to be greeted by an angry Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, how are you doing?"

"Lets see, how am I doing? Hmmm...I'm pregnant and your the other mother...I'm fucking fantastic." She says sarcastically.

"So, what do you want to have?" I say ignoring that last comment.

"I want a boy."

"I want a girl or a boy doesn't matter to me. I'll love them no matter what is it."

"Can you stop saying them? I am having only one child."

"Sorry, thanks for having my baby Quinn."

"I haven't decided if I want to keep him or her. I can still put the baby up for adoption."

"Over my dead body."

"Where's the gun? Just say the word and I'm ready, Rachel. Please, tell me!"

"Quinn I'm serious. I want my baby."

"Why do you care so much? You have 2 other kids to have. Stop bothering me. Losing one child isn't the death of you, Rachel."

"It will be the death of me. I can't knowing I don't have all of me kids with me, Quinn. Oh and I won't stop bothering you. I care because thats my baby you're carrying and I can't live without my baby in my life. This is a human being, Quinn. This is our baby."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Sleeping with you was by far the worst mistake I have ever made."

"Which time? Because I seem to recall you always calling me over to fuck you as good as I did Brittany."

"You're an asshole!"

"Thanks." I give her a fake smile. She rolls her eyes at me. We both sit there as the nurse comes in and takes Quinn's vitals and then tell her to have a seat in room B-213 and the doctor will be in soon.

"Quinn, listen. I know you may be angry at me but don't take it out on our baby. It's just an innocent soul. Please don't give my baby away. I'll take care of him or her alone, if you don't want to be a parent."

"I want to be a parent. I just don't want you as the other one."

"Well I'm sorry. I can't change that."

"What was I thinking sleeping with a freak?" Damn, that hurts. Why would she say that?

"I am not a freak. You didn't have a problem sleeping with this freak now did you?"

"I blame that on the stupid teenage hormones."

"Whatever Quinn." I tell her.

The doctor came in with a smile on his face.

"Hello Quinn, how is my favorite patient doing today?"

"Great, my morning sickness has finally passed and boy am I glad. But why are you so happy?"

"Oh I delivered my twins 2 weeks ago. A boy and a girl. Daniel and Danielle." He shows us a picture. They were so cute.

"Adorable." Quinn says.

"Congratulations." I tell the doctor.

"Thank you, two." He says as she puts the picture away. He hooks up the ultrasound machine and told Quinn to lay back and raise her shirt.

"This will be cold." He tells Quinn as he places the gel on her stomach.

"Okay, lets take a look shall we." My baby popped up on the screen.

"Wow, look at our baby Quinn."

"Yeah look at him."

"What gender is it?" I asked and Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Its a boy." The doctor says. Quinn smiles and I smile as well. That was our baby boy up there on the screen. Everything was going so well just admiring the baby on the screen until the doctor had said.

"Wait a minute this can't be right. Nurse!"

I panicked was there something wrong with my baby? Please, let my son be okay. A nurse came and looked at the screen.

"You see what I see right?" The doctor whispered to the nurse.

"Yes, Dr. Williams."

"What's going on is he okay?" I asked.

"But how come I didn't this before?" He ignores my question.

"Maybe because, she was hiding." They continued to whisper to each other and I'm getting more pissed. I look over to Quinn who has a worried and shocked look on her face. We were both scared for our lives.

"Will you tell me what the fuck is happening? Is my son okay?" I demanded.

"Oh my dear apologies. He's fine."

I let a sign of relief.

"Why were you so shocked then?" Quinn asked. I nod. I also wanted to know the answer. Why was he so shocked?

"Well you see these two flashing lights here?" He points to the screen.

"Yes, what about it?" I ask.

"Those are heartbeats. You guys are having twins."

"But how?" Quinn asked.

"Your daughter was hiding behind her brother. That's why we couldn't see her." Dr. Williams explains to Quinn and I.

"Twins?" I say. Suddenly everything went dark as I hit the floor.

"Rachel are okay?" The doctor asked me, helping me off the floor.

"Yeah." I say. This was a complete shocker but it was an amazing shock.

"What names are you thinking?"

"Evan and Eveline? Or Brad and Brianna?" Quinn said.

"I like Blue and Green." I joke.

"Really Blue and Green Berry?" Quinn asked.

"No, I'm just joking, our kids would kill us, if that happened." I say.

"I like Michael and Melissa or Andrew and Andrea."

"Okay, well I'll let you know what I decide." Just like that the moment was over.

"I can't have a say in anything?"

"No, but what you can do is leave me alone, until I make up my mind. I'll call if anything goes wrong or I have other appointments. Other than that, no conversations if it's not about the twins."

"So, Quinn are you taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yeah, they taste like ass."

"Yeah, they are gross. I mistakingly took one of my wifes pills one morning and wanted to hurl. But, hey, it will keep your babies healthy."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." Dr. Williams left to grab the copies and Quinn wiped the gel off her stomach with the towel the nurse left. We were both silent in the room. Quinn rubbed her tummy as I thought about what I'm going to do with two girls, a boy and another baby whose gender is to be determined. The doctor came back minutes later and handed the copies to Quinn.

"When am I due to return?"

"When you're just about 6 and ½ months into your pregnancy."

"Okay." With that said Quinn was about to leave, when I stopped her.

"Can I have a picture of my babies?" She sighed and handled me a copy, but before I could get it, she let it fall to the floor.

"Oops!" She said walking out of the doctor's office. I sighed as I picked up my babies picture and placed in my wallet. Next up is Santana, I hope things go better with her.

* * *

**15 minutes later:**

I arrive 5 minutes late, due to an accident in the freeway. I knew I should have taken the streets, but oh well. I walk into the doctors office and spotted Puck sitting with Santana.

"Hey San, I'm so sorry I was late. There was an accident on the freeway."

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I look up and see Rachel standing there. I haven't talked to Rachel in a while. I missed talking to her. I wanted to hear her voice and I'm glad I did.

"Oh it's okay. Shit happens, right?"

"Yeah."

"No, its not okay. You need to woman up, be on time." Puck hissed at Rachel. I knew the time would happen that Rachel and Puck would be arguing yet again. I just thought it would have been happened. This argument is long overdue.

"Last time I checked, I knocked up your sister, not you." Why do they always fight?

"Keep talking and you're going to need a doctor." Puck says, standing up.

"I like to see you try, you man-whore." Rachel says, standing up as well. I try to get the two to sit down as they were causing as scene but I was unsuccessful. Everyone was staring. A woman who looked about 7 months pregnant and her husband who looked about 40 were staring. I see a lady who is holding a baby girl and looks about 25 and her boyfriend staring at us. I am so embarrassed.

"Oh I can you.. You fatherless prick." Rachel was about to say something but the nurse came in. Why didn't she come sooner?

"Santana Lopez?"

"Thank God! I am right here." I say, getting out of my seat. The nurse took me get my vitals done and everything was normal. We sat in the room waiting for the doctor.

"San, how are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." I respond.

"I know you hate me. I am so sorry for hurting you. All of you the way I did."

"Oh boo-hoo, miss me with bullshit. You damn right you're sorry...You're sorry ass person." Puck says to Rachel.

"I swear to God and Moses, you say one more word to me and I will fuck you up." Rachel says to Puck.

"Come on then!" Puck says. I had enough of all this damn arguing!

"Shut the hell up Puck. I am your sister, not your prisoner, or slave or girlfriend. You are not perfect. You both ran through so many girls it's not funny. You could have easily been in Rachel's shoes. Rachel to answer your question...No I don't hate you, do I wish things were different? Yes, but I can't change the past. I just have to focus on keeping our baby healthy." I say to Rachel and Puck.

"I am sorry for everything Santana." Rachel says to me.

"I know." The doctor came in and hooked up the machine and asked me to lay back and raise her shirt.

"How are you doing Santana?" The doctor asks me.

"Fine, just tired of these two fighting." I tell her.

"Guys don't stress her out, if you do, I might lose my cousin." Yeah my cousin is a doctor.

"I apologize." Rachel says,

"Little bit too late for that don't you think?" Puck replies.

"She was not talking to you Puck. It's okay. I'm not really that stressed at the moment. I just hate to see you guys fighting. You were best friends."

"Yep, and then she slept with you and all that went to hell." Puck says.

"Stop blaming Rachel! I had sex with her, because I wanted too, and because I liked her. It was both of our faults and we need to grow up and take of our responsibilities. You especially need to grow up Puck. I am not a little girl okay, you're just a year older then me, not 10 years. I appreciate you looking out for me, but you need to stop so evil to Rachel." I explain to my older brother.

"No! I will not. She violated the code of our friendship. I asked her 3 times not to fuck my sister and she did anyways and had the nerve to look me in the eye and lie to me about it." Puck tells his sister.

"I'm right here!" Rachel says.

"You are dead to me!" Puck tells Rachel.

"Okay, lets see if we can lessen the tense. How about we see the baby?" The doctor said.

"Okay."

"This will be cold." The doctor said as she placed the cold gel on my stomach.

"Look at my baby." Rachel said.

"Yeah look at him."

"Can you tell us what we are having?" I ask.

"Its still a little to early, but its clear it could be a boy."

"Are you sure, and its not a girl with a penis?"

"The only way we can determine if the baby is in deed a boy or an intersexed girl, would be when I deliver the baby in about 5 months."

"You said its too soon, how long do we have to wait?"

"Well next month we can tell 100% the babies gender, but because there is a chance the baby might be intersexed, we can't know until he comes out. But the machine gave me a pretty good picture. If not intersexed, then you have a healthy baby boy."

"Thanks."

"So, are you taking the prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes, they are nasty." I say.

"I know honey, but you have to take them, so the baby can be healthy."

"Okay."

"Oh and guess what? Hilary just had her baby." Hilary is my other cousin.

"Really what did she have?"

"A girl."

"Oh thats good. So, how did tia and tio take the news?"

"They were not happy and wanted to kill Rachel. However, I explained everything and they have accepted it. They don't like it, but they have accepted it."

"Okay, cousin I'll see you on Friday at the family barbecue. But wait here for a minute, while I go get your copies. " She left and returned minutes later and kept one for herself. Which I didn't mind, she is family after all. She hands me the other two copies and I give one to Rachel, which she puts in her wallet.

"Thanks, bye." I said to my cousin, as I was about to leave, when Rachel asked a question.

"I didn't catch you name doctor." Rachel said.

"Dr. Amelia Lopez, but you can call me Mia."

"Well thanks for everything Dr. Mia."

"Sure." With that said we left the doctors office and Puck basically dragged me to the car.

"Santana can speak to you for a moment?"

"No, get in the car Santana." Puck said.

"You are not her father. Can I have a moment of your time?" Rachel says to me.

"Yes."

"Ugh, get in or I'm leaving you, I refuse to stay here with her."

"Just leave. Rachel will give me a ride." I tell Puck.

"She already did and that's how you got pregnant." Puck says.

"Really mature." Rachel says.

"Puck just go home." I tell him. I'm sick of all this arguing.

"Fine whatever but I want you home in 30 minutes."

"Fine now go." Puck drove off glaring at Rachel.

"I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up me back there." Rachel says to me.

"No problem. I was very pissed at the 2 months of my pregnancy. But now I'm 3 almost 4 months and like I said I need to grow up and be a good mother to our child. The only way I can see that happening is if we maintain a healthy friendship."

"What if I want more then that?"

"Thats why you have 3 kids, always wanting more then you have."

"4 kids actually."

"Did you someone else pregnant?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"No, my mother brought me a life time supply of condoms after she yelled at me for 2 hours. But Quinn is having twins."

"Wow, that's great. Congratulations. How are you going to handle 4 screaming babies?"

"The best way I can and you're right I do need to grow up. I have kids to take care of. But about my question..."

"Not right now Rach. I need to focus on the baby, my school work and eating right. I don't have time for anything other than a friendship."

"Okay, I understand. Do I have chance in the future?" Rachel asked me.

"Yes you do, but why me? Why not Brittany or Quinn or any other girl."

"Because, you are the most sweetest, sexiest and greatest person I have ever met. You never judged me or said cruel things. Which I'm surprised because we all know you have quite the temper."

"Yeah, I do but there's no use in crying over spilled milk. I just have to play with the new deck of cards, I've been dealt."

"Okay, I'll wait forever for you, as long as I have a chance. No offense to Quinn and Brittany but, Brittany and I never really had a spark and Quinn was just sex." Rachel tells me.

"Was I just sex?" I ask, wanting to know the answer.

"No, I wish I could have go back in time and never slept with any of you." I look down as tears spring from my eyes against my will.

"Santana please don't cry, I meant because I should have made you my girlfriend before I had sex with you and got you pregnant."

"Oh." Rachel wipes my tears.

"I'll wait for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah you're worth it and I'll prove it to one way or another."

"Okay. Please take me home before Puck has a fit."

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Rachel says.

"Okay."

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

After I drove Santana home, I couldn't help but be happy. After all the hurtful things that was said to me today, just talking to Santana and knowing I have a chance with her made everything so much better. It hurts like hell that Brittany and Quinn hate me so much to where we can't even be friends. Well Brittany did say later on in her pregnancy we could be friends. That's a good start but Quinn. Now that's up in the air and only time will tell. I drove home and took a hot shower and then placed the 3 ultrasound pictures on my mirror after labeling them: Baby Berry-Fabray, Berry-Pierce and Berry-Lopez. Then I laid on my bed and went to sleep, thinking how the hell am I going to take care of 4 kids.

"Someway, somehow I will take care of my kids and make my dreams come true. I will not be a Lima-Loser." I said to myself and I fell asleep for real this time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
